You're Not Alone
by Ruka-x3
Summary: "I bet you didn't notice the first time your heart was broken, you called me up and we talked until the morning."


**Title:** You're Not Alone

**Pairing:** Kames, because they're been taking over my life lately.

**Rating:** K

**Words:** 780

**Summary:** "_I bet you didn't notice the first time your heart was broken, you called me up and we talked until the morning._"

**Dedication:** Tony, because feelings and I love him

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue

**Author Notes:** This idea just came out of nowhere, then I talked to Tony about it and he made me feel more feelings—so this happened. I decided to do a little research on Cancers (the zodiac sign, so calm down) because that's what James is and it just made me feel ever MORE emotions. Anyways, I hope this story okay though, especially considering I haven't written any at all in over a year. Here goes.

* * *

It had been a long day of rehearsals and Kendall was completely beat. After leaving the guys at the studio the blonde had immediately made his way over to his apartment, almost instantly passing out on the couch, everything forgotten in the face of a few minutes of sleep.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there, his backpack by his hand which was hanging over the edge of the couch, but he was startled awake when his phone started to ring. Sitting up quickly and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kendall didn't even look at the screen before hitting talk and putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy, sorry were you asleep?"

"Don't worry about it I had to get up anyways." Kendall stood and grabbed his bag before making his way to his bedroom to drop off his things and grab a change of clothes. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out... Fox did the cutest thing when I got home today—"

Kendall zoned out listening to his friend talk for the millionth time about his dog. Sure he loved James and everybody loved Fox, but Kendall was exhausted and just a little sleep deprived. He was picking up bits and pieces of what James was saying as he walked through his apartment gathering things for his shower when, "So me and Halston broke up." This was not what he had been expecting. It was said so quietly that he had almost missed it.

"What?" That had come out much harsher than he intended, but the news had caught Kendall off guard. He paused and spoke again, "Sorry about that. What happened?"

James explained how recently they had been drifting apart, had no time for each other, and that it was a mutual thing. He didn't get into too much detail and Kendall didn't push it, he could tell that his friend was hurting and he didn't want to make it worse. Throughout the story Kendall had gravitated towards his bed and took a seat, bringing his knee to his chest and wrapping an arm around it. He listened quietly until James was finished, allowing his friend to let out as much as he needed too.

When James was finished talking Kendall finally spoke up. "How are you feeling about it?" He knew firsthand how this must feel for James, but what he also knew was that keeping everything inside was going to make it worse.

"I'm—"His voice cracked, they both heard it but neither acknowledged it. Kendall just waited patiently, fingers idly playing with the bed sheet beside his foot, as the silence went on. "I don't know." His voice sounded so small when he spoke and Kendall couldn't stop the swell of emotion he felt for one of his best friends in that moment. This was so contrary to _James_. James didn't cry, James didn't get hurt—but here he was, crying to Kendall over the phone at almost 1 in the morning.

"James," His voice was quiet as he spoke. "It's okay you know, to miss her." James said nothing, so Kendall continued. "And it's okay to be upset, to cry even. No one expects you to be okay right now."

But that was a lie—there were thousands of people expecting him to be okay. It was his _job_ to be okay, to smile, to be happy. Neither of them said that though, didn't even think about it. There was still silence on the line for a while until James decided to break it, sounding a little less downtrodden. "Yeah, thanks Kendall."

Kendall smiled a small smile, even though he knew that James couldn't see it, and stood from his bed. "Do you need anything? Cake? Cookies? A stripper?"

When he heard a small chuckle on the other end he smiled and made his way over to his bathroom, forgotten clothes in hand.

"Nah I'm okay." There was the James he knew, even if for now it was just a facade. "I think I might take Fox and go for a run."

Silence fell over the line again, a feeling that Kendall couldn't quite place behind it all. Before he could speak James said, "Thanks Kendall," His voice was soft again. "For being there."

"Anytime buddy. I'm here whenever you need me." He knew that wasn't really necessary considering that they would be together 24/7 for 4 months, but he still felt the need to say it.

"Yeah I know. Bye Kendall."

"Bye."

The call was disconnected and Kendall set his phone down on his bathroom counter. "You'll be alright buddy, you're not alone."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

So what do you think? I don't know, it's really short and I've never written a BTR fic before so I'm a little nervous. It didn't come out as long as I hoped it would be, but then again none of my stories are long. I'm gonna go now, bye! :)


End file.
